she's so mean
by i see the spark
Summary: She's like a one way ticket 'cause you can't come back. — Or the one where Yoh and Anna escapes the club night, only to do a little bit of dirt on their own. AU. YohAnna. YxA.


_she's so mean_

* * *

**Summary: **_She's like a one way ticket 'cause you can't come back. _— Or the one where Yoh and Anna escapes the club night, only to do a little bit of dirt on their own. AU. YohAnna. YxA.

**Prompt: **Songs _She's So Mean _by Matchbox 20, _She's Killing Me _by ARTTM and _Anna Sun_ by Walk the Moon. Also, Nick and Jess from New Girl :)

**A/N: **I haven't written an anime fanfiction in ten years (over exaggeration at it's best) and, well, I don't really know the works and fandom kicks for it anymore. But I always read Yoh and Anna fanfictions in between fandom switches (aka: the time when I'm sick of one fandom but don't have another to fall back to) and they always get me. I loved Shaman King as a kid, and these two are my lifetime otp, I swear. Let's see how this plays out. PS, idk if this is too mature for T so if you think so, please review and tell :)

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own Shaman King. Not at all.

* * *

It's the glare of the lights and the smoke of the dance floor that's got him all hypnotized. He knows it's never going to end well, but the whole middle part – oh how exciting will that be. You can't actually blame him though – no, not really – because it's hard to resist with the way she's dancing, and her lips and hips so inviting. They call him crazy because it's a world known fact that she really is, the meanest girl in town.

"Yoh's drifting off again." One boy would comment, while the rest let out their own little snickers. He'd just sit there staring at her, and the way her body moves to the flow of the music.

"Dude, you've got to stop. We all know you're like, weirdly into her but – you know her reputation." Voice of reason Horohoro would say.

"That's big of you to say that, Boroboro." Another sharp voice counters and scoffs, "But I don't think he'd listen to you, seeing as you've made mistakes tenfold worse than this dummy."

"Fuck you Ren." Hisses Horohoro while flicking his shot glass away, a scowl plastered on his face. "Like he'd listen to you, _Mr. I'm going to go ride my best friend's sister_."

"Who said we're best friends anyway? Wait, no – scratch that. Who said we're friends, even?" Ren's eyebrow is up in amusement, whilst everyone else gathered around the table just exchanged looks of nonchalance and boredom.

"Pirika would kill you if she ever heard you say that." The seemingly only sensible one among the group shrugs off as he downs one more shot. "And leave my brother alone. He can go for the crazy mean one if he wishes to – none of us really has any say whatsoever."

"Not even you, Hao?" A gruff voice speaks out, the drunkest sounding of them all – though, whether he was the most intoxicated one, that's left open for question.

"Come to think of it, I would've seen Hao the most likely to actually end up with Anna. But no – looks like Yoh's the one caught lusting over her cynical crazed act." Horohoro speaks once again, completely discarding his and Ren's previous conversation.

"It makes sense. Hao's always one to go for the least sane one, after all. And also, he's stubborn, and mean, and not to mention a complete sadist." Ren nods, his hand loosely wrapped around his champagne glass.

"She's my type, I guess." Hao shrugs, flicking back his long brown hair as the rest looked over between him and his clueless brother. "But she fits Yoh more."

Just as Hao said that, Yoh abruptly stands up from his seat, his hands balled into a tight fist banging against the hard wooden table. His face is contorted in a somewhat determined daze, with a little bit of hope flicking through his brown eyes.

"I'm going to ask her out!" He announces. And before anybody else could protest and scream out about him making the biggest mistake of his life, he's up and gone, briskly walking towards the blonde vixen that's now perched up at the bar.

"Trainwreck?" Horohoro asks to no one in particular; surely they'd already get what he means.

"Oh, definitely." Hao smirks, taking in another shot.

**ღ**

She's drinking her Bacardi cocktail, it's faded yellow shines under the colorful streaks of light surrounding the club. Her legs are crossed and she holds the champagne glass with complete grace and delicacy in between her fingers. Her eyes are obsidian with a little bit of whiskey, and her hair loosely falling over her shoulders. The tight dress she wore doesn't help to calm down Yoh's raging hormones.

"Hey, Anna." He mumbles out the minute he comes face to face with her. He's staring into her eyes as she looks at him with slight wonderment, and a little bit of lust.

"Baka." She acknowledges him, her voice amused, and slightly sarcastic.

"Eh, hi?" He speaks like a puppy in a trance, and she feels somewhat flattered. "Would you like a drink?"

"I already have one." Her tone is flat, and her face is blank. This makes Yoh sweat a little more.

"How about a dance?" He sounds hopeful, he knows this – but God forbid he'd lose his chance if he doesn't try now.

"I'm tired and my feet are killing me." She shrugs, closing her eyes and leaning her back and elbows against the bar's wooden table. "I think I'll pass."

"Are you hungry?" He's running out of options, and he knows too damn well he's starting to sound desperate. But he's not going to give up _just yet_.

"No." She's about to shoo him off, finding herself completely disenchanted by his lack of flirting, and dry charm. But he stops her right there by taking her hand in his, and sending shots of electric sparks up and down her body. The sensation tingles and she likes it a little too much to even dare admit.

"Let's get out of here." He huskily pleads, eyes looking all doe and brown, making it just that much harder for her to resist.

"Sure." She coolly responds, her smooth voice sounding like velvet above the wild ruckus they called music. She jumps down from the high stool she sat on, hand still interlocked with his, and her purse tucked neatly under her arm. He grins sheepishly as she lead the way out of the club.

"You look really pretty tonight, by the way." He chirps from behind as the noises faded and the lights grew dimmer whilst they made their way deeper out of the club.

"As opposed to all the other nights." She flatly responds and he just laughs uneasily. He doesn't see, but she peeks at him through the corner of her eye, and smiles a little. "But, thank you anyway."

They're finally out of the club, the cool air coming in contact with their warms sweaty bodies. The music can be heard like a distant call, and the only light they can find is the wash of the full moon, and the glow of the streetlamp. Her heels clicks softly against the tarmac ground, and he whistles out into the night in a relaxed manner. They walk up to the first car they found parked in sight, and she climbs up the silver hood of it. He follows after, all morals about how this isn't even either their cars gone as he finds himself completely mesmerized by her.

"What took you so long?" She asks, taking out a packet of cigarettes hidden in the strap of her high heels. "To ask me out, I mean,"

"I guess – you scared me." He answers with a small hearty laugh, his breath puffing white.

"I scare everybody." She shrugs, stick in one hand, and a lighter on the other.

"Not Hao though. Never Hao." He takes the lighted cigarette from her hand, before bringing it close to his lips, and sucking in the nicotine flavored air. He sighs out the smoke with a face full of contentment. "He thinks he can get you riled up."

"I want to slap him sometimes." She huffs as he hands her back her cigarette. "No – I want to slap him _all the time_."

He lets out a slight chuckle, and she can only look over at him with a small contented smile. He grins, and all of a sudden the air notches up a few degrees. She finds herself fanning a hand to her face whilst the other holds the stick in between her fingers. He realizes, if he tries, he can get her exactly where he wanted.

"The moon looks nice." He breathes out, and she nods stiffly. "It comforts me a lot, specially when it's high up in the sky, all big and bright."

"Oh, how poetic of you." Her voice drips in sarcasm, and she plays a little with the stick on her hand. "Never saw you one to be so good with words."

"I actually am not, hehehe." He scratches his back and his grin is innocent, but his eyes flash a little with pure, red lust. "I guess you bring out the best in me, Anna-chan."

"Don't call me that." She snarls at him, blowing out the smoke she just sucked in, right into his face, making him cough and choke on it. "It doesn't fit."

"You're crazy." He mutters, fanning away the remnants of the smoke with his hand, before taking a hold of her wrist. "And I think I know why."

"Why." She breathes out, hard, as he pulls her in closer to him.

He doesn't answer her, but not even a second later, her hand is on his cheek, and her shoulder's on his mouth. He inhales in her scent – strong traces of nicotine, and hints of strawberry. His hand goes under her dress, and wraps her waist tightly to pull her closer to him. She's breathless and moaning, and the stars blink as their only witness.

"Fu—fuck Yoh." She shakily speaks as she pulls away from the searing kiss that lingered through her sensitive skin. "Don't start."

"You're so mean Anna." He whispers, eyes twinkling with a lazy mischief, a cynical little smile. "You're always breaking things at school, making me clean up after you, and then locking me in a closet after you made me think you were going to make out with me."

"You're—"

"You drag me everywhere you want to go and leave for some other guy. And also, you eat all my lunch and make me run laps for no goddamn reason." He cuts her off, and he leans in closer to her – his lips right there, so close to touching hers. "But it doesn't matter that you're killing every little bit of me because I know you. I know you cry when things don't go your way, I know you're shy with new people, and you hate your parents with every fiber of your being. I know you hate all the girls in school because they used to bully you, and that you've never really went all the way with any guy at all, despite what everyone says. I know you Anna because _I like you_. I fucking like you."

"You flatter me." She smirks before crashing her lips onto his, and wrapping her slim legs around his waist.

He lifts her up, only to lay her down flat on the hood of the car as he continues to deepen the kiss. Their hands danced around each other's body, whilst little by little, dress and shirt fell to the tarmac ground. He breaks the kiss for a little air, his hands pinning her wrists down on the hood, and his warm breath fanning over her nose.

"You're so mean." She blows out, gaining a slight chuckle from him before he dives in for more.

* * *

**A/N:** Maybe you can tell but, I'll say it anyway – the last part is rushed. I'm sorry. Please review though :)


End file.
